


Corredores

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Ela não está ali





	Corredores

Edric estava em Essos durante a longa noite, e lá permaneceu até o seu fim . Apenas após a escuridão partir e junto com ela os Whitewalkers e os Dragões ,ele retornou para Westeros, para a Ponta da Tempestade, e para um cargo que ele apenas havia se permitido sonhar, Senhor das Terras da Tempestade, mas esses eram sonhos infantis que ele nunca havia pensado no contexto em que esse se realizaria, o único jeito em que ele acabaria como senhor daquele lugar seria se não houvesse mais ninguém vivo com nome e sangue Baratheon para assumir o cargo. E ele nunca havia sonhado com isso.

Na sua primeira noite ali ele sonha com sua prima brincando com ele por aqueles corredores que em vida ela nunca tivera a chance de caminhar. Ela continua aparecendo em seus sonhos, em sua maioria ela é a menina que costumava brincar com ele nos jardins de Aegon. As vezes ela é um pouco mais velha e ela está sendo queimada viva, estranhamente esses sonhos não eram os mais perturbadores envolvendo sua prima.

Os mais perturbadores eram aqueles em que ela era uma mulher crescida, e ela era dele. Após esses ele sempre acaba andando pelo castelo onde a maioria estava adormecida, nessas noites entre os barulhos do vento que constantemente batem no castelo ele procura uma voz, e entre as sombras uma silhueta. Ele procura eles com esperança, fantasmas não são vistos como sinais de boa sorte, mas Edric receberia um de bom grato se esse fosse o de Shireen.

Quando o sol clareia ele sempre se sente tolo com o conhecimento que se algum resquício da alma de Shireen vaga por algum lugar é entre os escombros da muralha caída. E Edric anda pelos corredores da Ponta da Tempestade sozinho.


End file.
